She Makes My Heart Spark
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Set after Hearts and Sparks. It's a little long and I feel like I stopped too soon but I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

As he drives home he thinks of his day. He had already been en route to the arson scene with Detective Rosatti when he heard Oliver on the radio calling for Andy. Then he heard her say they were trapped in the building. He gripped the steering wheel and stomped the gas and Jo hit the lights and sirens. A few minutes later he screeched to a halt in front of the plaza. It seemed like hours before they got her out. The relief he felt when he touched her as he helped her out was unexplainable. He almost took Oliver's advice right then and there. _Almost._

That was hours ago and he still hadn't fully recovered. His heart basically stopped when he heard she was trapped. He trudged inside his house, grabbed a beer from the fridge and a bottle of scotch from the cabinet. He turned on the TV and sat down on the sofa, running his hand across his face and sighing he took a long drink from the scotch and sat the bottle on the table. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

He thinks back to talking to her in the locker room. He knew he hadn't imagined there was something else she wanted to say, the look in her eyes. But he had promised himself after the blackout he wouldn't interfere with her relationship with Callaghan, not even if she came to him again. Tonight he would drown himself in beer and scotch, trying to forget his panic at the thought of almost losing her yet again. She was going to be the death of him. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of her. Shaking it off he went back to his beer, scotch, and basketball, wishing she was there curled up next to him.

After the events of the day all she wanted to do was go see Luke. She gives a momentary thought to Sam and how he was there for her yet again. She shakes it off as she walks down the hall to Luke's room with a new plant in her arms. Since the trip to Sudbury Sam had rallied around her relationship with Luke as best he could. She knew it was hard for him and she suspected that's why she respected him so much. They had agreed to be friends and it had been a hard task, even for her.

Things with Luke have been strained since he got shot. And again she thinks of Sam. If he hadn't been there, Luke may not have made it. She approaches his room and hears him laughing. She smiles because he hasn't laughed since before he was shot. Then she hears something else, _balloons popping_, and a female voice laughing with him. She peeks around the corner to see him laughing with Jo as she pops his balloons and throws away the flowers that people have given him, including hers.

She hears him say, "Oh! Man! This is exactly what I needed." Jo touches his shoulder. He sighs. "I was getting claustrophobic in here." She makes a joke Andy can't hear and Luke says. "That's what I've missed about you, your wonderful bedside manner."

Jo giggles, "Are you going to die?"

Luke laughs again. "You're like Florence Nightingale."

She'd tried everything since he woke up. She thinks to herself _not once has he smiled or laughed like that with me. _She's hurt and angry. She continues to listen as she thinks. More than one person had warned her about her relationship with Luke but she hadn't listened. Surely he was the safer choice, he wasn't on the streets anymore and he would never do a UC job. But there has always been that nagging feeling that there was something missing with him. She did love him but there wasn't the spark with him that she had with someone else. That she had with Sam. She was tired of doing this, all of this. Luke was well enough that he didn't need her anymore and frankly she felt like she had been playing second chair to Jo since she arrived. Really third chair because his job always came first.

Taking a deep breath she walks in to Luke's room sitting the new plant on the bedside table. "At least wait until I leave before throwing it away."

Luke froze. "Andy! Hey!" HE could see she was upset. "We were just..."

Andy held her hand up. "Save it. It doesn't matter." She couldn't believe Jo still had her hand on Luke's shoulder.

Realizing too late he pulled away. "Are you ok? Jo told... I heard what happened today."

She scoffed. "I'm great. I see you are now too."

Jo spoke. "I should leave."

Andy shrugged. "Don't. I just came by to check on him. He's all your s Detective." She turned to leave.

Luke tried to get up but it still hurt a little too much. "Andy! Wait!"

She turned back. "Save it Luke. You and I both know things haven't been the same since she walked back into your life. It just took me until today to really see it." She turned back and walked out.

Luke was still calling for her. She threw her hand up and waved him off. She wasn't going back. Andy didn't give second chances. She made her way through the city streets with no real destination in mind, just thinking about the last few months. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number. It was still pretty early so he should be awake.

Sam hadn't managed to drink himself into a coma like he planned. A couple of shots and a beer later he was asleep, crashing from the dwindled adrenaline rush. His phone rang and he sleepily answered before looking at the caller I.D. "Yeah? Swarek?"

She paused before speaking quietly, trying to hide the pain. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you'd still be awake."

He sat up. "McNally?"

She mumbled again. "I'm sorry Sam. I'll let you go back to sleep."

He could hear the pain in her voice. He swung around and was sitting on the edge of the sofa now, heart thudding. Something was wrong. "Andy? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen to Luke?"

She scoffed and almost cried out. "Oh! Detective Callaghan is _just fine._"

He couldn't wrap his head around her tone and _Detective Callaghan? _What the hell was going on? "Talk to me McNally."

Then he heard a thud of some kind and she gasped. "Damn it! Shit!" she cried.

Sam was getting panicky now. "ANDY! What...?"

Before he could finish she mumbled. "Why don't I ever learn?"

He heard a noise over the phone that he could hear outside his house, an ice cream truck. He jumped up and trotted to his door. "Are you outside my house?"

She almost said no then he opened the door. She couldn't look up at him, just stood there leaning against the lamp post she just punched.

Sam hung up the phone. "What are you doing?' She shook her head. He walked out to stand beside her. She looked distraught. "Andy?" And he reached for her hand.

He took the one she just hurt and she jumped. "Ahh! Damn it!"

Sam jumped at the outburst. "What's wrong?" He took her hand again, gently this time. It was bruised and bleeding a little. "What the hell did you do to your hand?" She nodded towards the lamp post. He was utterly confused at this behavior. She never punched things. "Come on." He led her inside and sat her down on his sofa. Before he could stop her she grabbed the bottle of scotch and turned it up, taking a huge chug.

He grabbed it. "Hey! Hey! Slow down." He took the bottle with him to the kitchen while he got her an ice pack. When he came back she was crying. He wondered if the events of the morning had finally gotten to her. "You ready to tell me what's going on?"

Pointing to the scotch. "Can I have some more of that?"

Reluctantly he passed it back to her. "Just take it easy will you? How about a beer?"

She nodded as she took another long chug. "Yeah."

He took the bottle back and went to the kitchen. _This is going to be interesting. _He walked back in and handed her a beer. "Ok. Talk."

She took a gulp of beer before she spoke. "Let's see if I can figure out where to start."

He sat down on the sofa arm, waiting. "How about with _Detective Callaghan?_ What's going on?"

She let out a scoff/cry with so much hurt and emotion that Sam grimaced. "Oh. I don't know. How about a week's worth of trying to get just a little smile out of him, anything and nothing? Not one damn thing. I guess I don't have the right hair color."

Sam thought. _Oh! Crap! _

Andy slumped back on the sofa. "Sam, I tried everything." He knew she had. "After the day I had I went to see him. Thinking it would make me some sort of happy. I find him laughing with _her._ She's throwing out all of his flowers and popping all of the balloons that people have brought. _Including everything I gave him._" Sam knew this was going to be a long night. He just let her keep talking. "_He was laughing with her. He hasn't even been able to so much as smile for me. _Is something wrong with me?"

Sam was afraid to answer, afraid that everything he'd wanted to say over the last year and a half would just come pouring out. "Andy, you know nothing is wrong with you. What did he say?"

She shook her head. "I didn't give him a chance. It was... I couldn't take the lies that he would come up with. I saw the way they looked at each other, the way she touched him." He thought _like I look at you, like I want to touch you._ "Sam, things haven't been right since that night we took down Landry, since she came back. I refuse to be...I deserve better." He couldn't agree more. "I should've listened to you when you warned me about him."

He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Andy, I may have been a little biased then. But don't give up on him. Let him explain himself before you throw it all away." _What the hell am I doing? Why am I pushing her back to him? Because you're the better man Sam. _She took another gulp of scotch. He had to wrestle it out of her hand. "I think you've had enough of that." He put it on the table behind him.

When he turned around she'd moved closer and kissed him. As much as he wanted to give in he pulled away. "Andy, no."

She looked even more hurt. "Of course not." She stood up. "I should go now. I think I've made enough of a fool of myself."

He grabbed her wrist. "No. Stay." He pulled her back down. "Andy...I..." She tried to pull away. He took her face in his hands, giving her the _listen to me _look. "_There is nothing more that I want than you. Nothing._ But not like this. I can't go through another black out again. I want you to come to me because you want to be with _me_ not because you're mad at him." He kissed her lightly.

She was crying now. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm not trying to hurt you again. I know our relationship couldn't handle another blackout."

He pulled her into his arms. "Shh. It's going to be ok." He held her close. "You've had a long day. Just rest here as long as you need."

She nodded and curled in closer to him. Sighing she said. "I don't deserve you."

He chuckled because every day he had the exact same thought about her. "Shh. Watch the game."  
He was getting exactly what had wished for earlier. They sat there for hours. At some point she finally fell asleep and he carried her to his room. There was no way she was sleeping on the sofa. He covered her up and went back to the living room settling himself on the sofa. He soon fell asleep, thinking about how great it felt holding her. He woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. He opened his eyes to see her standing over the back of the sofa with a cup in hand.

She had a real smile, meeting her eyes kind of real. "Morning sleepy head."

He sat up and took the cup, smiling back. "Thanks. Morning to you too." He made room on the sofa for her. "How's the hand?"

She looked down at it. "Hurts like hell but at least it isn't my gun hand." She sat down and put her legs over his lap. "Thanks for the ice pack and everything last night."

Sam nodded, the intimate movement just a little too much for him. "Sure. That's what partners are for."

She nodded. "Yeah. You always seem to have my back."

He didn't know exactly what he should say or do here. "Always will." He took a drink of his coffee. "So, I can give you a ride to work if you need it."

She nodded. "Sure. Thanks but I need to go home and get some clothes and a shower first."

He shrugged. "I kind of figured you would. I don't mind waiting. Just let me run back and change and we can go."

Andy had a twinkle in her eye that scared him a little. "Ok. Thanks."

He took another sip of coffee and went back to his room. He needed a shower so he jumped in. He hadn't heard her come in but felt the cold air as she pulled back the curtain. "Hey! Andy, what are you doing?"

She smiled and climbed in. "Thought you might need some help."

_This IS NOT happening._ He didn't know what to do. "We talked about this last night." She covered his lips with hers. He gave in briefly and pulled away. "Andy, no." It was all he had not to look at her naked body standing inches away from him. "I told you..."

She kissed him again. Whispering against his neck as trailed light kisses. "I heard you Sam. Now hear me." She ran her hands across his chest and ran her arms around his neck.

He shuttered from her touch. "Andy, I only have _so much_ self-control." Hands on her bare hips.

She smiled. "I can see that." Kissing him again she pressed herself to him.

He couldn't take it any longer. He pushed her back against the shower and kissed her deeply. He touched and kissed every inch of her. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't find it in him to care. They were broken out of their frenzy by the harsh shrill of his alarm clock. He took a shaky breath. "You're killing me. I better get that. It gets louder if you ignore it. You go ahead and finish up."

He exited quickly and he could've sworn that he heard her laugh. _She's going to be the death of me._ He smiled. _What a sweet way to die though._ He dressed as quickly as possible. As he was about to yell into the bathroom she stepped through the doorway, still naked. _Damn her._ He took her in and his breath was taken away. A natural beauty.

She smiled at the look on his face. "You ok Sam?"

He nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah. There's a towel in the cabinet and if you need to borrow a t-shirt there in the top drawer. I'll be downstairs. I'll wrap your hand before we leave." _Trying to regain my sanity. _He made himself another cup of coffee and tried to calm down before she reappeared. He found an ace bandage for her hand. Frank was going to be pissed and would probably put her on desk duty. Andy walked into the kitchen and Sam almost dropped his coffee mug. _She's in my Journey shirt. No one has ever worn that but me. She's trying to kill me._

She could tell she had gotten to him again. "I hope this is ok." He could only nod. "I'm ready if you are."

He took another sip. "Yeah. Ok. Let me wrap your hand first." He gently wrapped the bandage around it.

She smiled. "Thank you. Frank's probably going to be a little unhappy huh?" Sam nodded. She shrugged. "Oh! Well."

The drive in was quiet. She would catch him sneaking glances at her. He must think she's gone crazy. They would have to talk about everything and she knew she'd been bold but didn't care. On another note, when she checked her phone this morning Luke had called her 30 times. He had completely filled up her voicemail box. She wasn't going to let him ruin her morning.

Traci was waiting in the lot with Jerry when they pulled up. Sam tried to be as normal as possible but quite frankly he couldn't get her image out of his head. He even thought about asking for desk duty so he wouldn't have to worry about wrecking a cruiser although he would likely get partnered with her because of her hand.

Jerry watched them walking across the parking lot. "Hey Trac! Is it just me or does something look different about them this morning?"

She took a second. "Yeah."

Jerry laughed. "Oh! My god!"

Traci snapped her head around. "What?!"

Jerry stifled another laugh. "She's wearing his Journey shirt. Trac, _no one_ wears that damn shirt. Holy crap. Do you think they finally...?"

Traci was almost jumping up and down. "You can sure as hell bet I'm going to find out. And what the hell happened with Callaghan?"

Jerry shrugged. "I'll see what I can find out." Sam walked up. "Hey Sammy."

He nodded. "Jer. Nash. ", and they walked inside.

Traci practically drug Andy into the locker room. "Ok. Spill it McNally!"

Andy shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about Traci."

Traci almost kicked her. "You're a terrible liar and Jerry told me that's Sam's shirt."

She tugged on it. "Oh. This? I just needed to borrow a shirt after my shower."

Traci's jaw dropped. "What the hell were you doing showering at Swarek's house? What the hell happened to your hand?" She grabbed her by the arms. "Damn it Andy!" She looked like she was about to go crazy with excitement.

Andy had to laugh. "Calm down Trac. Nothing really happened." She sat down and told Traci everything.

Traci had mixed feelings of course. "Andy, Sam's right. You really need to deal with this thing with Luke before going any further with him. They'll be another blackout all over again." Andy opened her mouth but Traci stopped her. "I know how you feel about him sweetie. Everyone does but you can't just pretend like Luke was never there. You live with him for crying out loud."

Andy nodded. "I know Traci. I'll go talk to him after shift but I'm not going back to him. I've always known I was supposed to be with Sam."

Traci nodded. "I know sweetie but if you really care about him you'll do this the right way."

Andy had been so caught up in the excitement of things that she hadn't thought of it like that. She nodded. "I know."

Sam was in the locker room trying to change. Jerry wouldn't stop staring at him. "Brother, you're kind of creeping me out." Oliver had noticed his odd behavior too.

Jerry laughed and shook his head. "McNally in your Journey shirt, huh?"

Oliver dropped his boot. "What? When? And how the hell did I miss that?"

Sam was trapped but he wasn't going to go for the bait. "She needed a shirt Jerry. Let it go."

He shook his head. "But she's wearing your _Journey shirt._ You love that thing almost as much as you love your truck."

Sam smirked. "Shut up."

Oliver chuckled. "Geez brother!" Shaking his head. "I guess you took my advice."

Sam scowled at Oliver. "Shut up."

Jerry looked surprised. "What advice would that be?"

Oliver smiled. "I advised our friend here to tell the rookie how he feels after the whole arson incident. Guess he took my advice."

Sam sighed. "I didn't take any advice. Are you guys going to stand here all day or are we going to parade?" He slammed his locker door and started to the exit.

Oliver and Jerry trotted to keep up with him. Jerry slapped him on the back. "Way to go brother. It's about damn time."

Sam didn't respond. He was actually nervous about walking into parade and seeing her. All he could think about was seeing her beautiful naked body in his shower, feeling her bare skin against his, her beautiful pouty lips tracing kisses along his neck. He hesitated outside the door. Oliver chuckled and shoved him through. He sighed when he didn't see her. He made his way to his place in the back. Andy and Tracy came in right behind Frank.

Frank saw McNally trying to hide her hand. "McNally!"

Andy silently cursed to herself and turned around. "Yes sir!"

He motioned for her to come to the podium. Quietly he said, "Is there something you need to tell me?" Nodding towards her hand.

She sighed. "It's nothing sir and it's not my gun hand."

Frank scowled. "Wiggle your fingers." She held up her hand and did as he asked, they were a little stiff but she could move them just fine. He shook his head. "Should I even ask?" She shook her head slightly. "Desk duty."

She pouted. "Sir!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Desk duty or go home."

She slumped. "I'll take desk duty."

Sam watched the interaction with a little smile on his face. He knew Frank would put her on desk. At least he would have some distance for the day. He could focus on the job but he would miss her terribly.

Frank began parade. There was nothing new to tell. He gave out assignments. "Diaz, Nash. Peck, Williams. Epstein, Shaw. Swarek, you can join McNally on desk today."

Sam's jaw dropped for a second. He saw Andy bounce in her seat and he could hear Jerry and Oliver snicker. He sighed and shook his head. _The universe is against me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the great reviews. I really wished Andy had walked in on Luke and Jo. The walking away was so unAndy like. I have high hopes for S4 and McSwarek. #McWord to my #RBFG that read this. You know who you are. ****Again, not sure if this chapter is as good as I would like but I thought it a good time to end it. Will start on a new chapter soon if everyone likes it.**

He could swear Frank had an amused look on his face when he partnered them. Maybe he had seen her wearing his shirt too. He followed Oliver and Jerry out to the coffee station. He was definitely going to need more caffeine if he was going to deal with her today. She bounced up beside him as he was pouring his cup. "Looks like it's you and me on desk today."

Everyone was watching. He simply nodded. "Yep. Looks like." His heart was on fire at her smile but he couldn't show it.

She brushed past him and he almost spilt his coffee. She reached over him to grab a cup, letting her arm linger over him just a second longer than necessary. Traci, Jerry, and Oliver stood watching the events with their mouths open. This was very unAndy like. She was never an instigator especially when it came to Sam.

Jerry shook his head. "This is going to be very interesting."

Oliver scowled. "And you get to watch it all day. You better keep me posted brother."

Traci nodded. "Me too."

Jerry agreed and the others left. He watched Andy and Sam walk to the front desk. Andy was practically bouncing up and down. Sam however looked very hesitant. Today was going to be great. Sam had finally met his match. He shook his head and walked to his office.

Sam sat down at the front desk trying to figure out how he was going to get through the day. He could see her stealing glances. He smiled on the inside. Before he could formulate any kind of plan the phone rang. She grabbed it first. "Fifteen division. Officer McNally speaking." She made a face at Sam.

All he could think was _something has taken her over. She's gone crazy._ He just smiled a little as she took notes from the caller. She gave whatever answer was needed and hung up. He was trying to busy himself when she reached over under the desk and grabbed his thigh. He jumped and banged his knee on the underside looking at her like she had gone nuts. She looked innocently away and smiled. He sat there shaking his head.

The playful moment was interrupted by her cell phone vibrating on the desk. He saw her look down at it and scowl. Andy thought to herself. _Just get it over with. _"Hello?"

Sam could hear Callaghan. "Andy, why won't you answer my calls?"

She sat up straight. "I said everything I had to say last night." Sam made to get up. She turned and looked at him shaking her head.

Sam did not want to listen to this conversation. He tried to get around her and she shook her head again, mouthing _No_, and pointing to his seat.

He shook his head again and scowled, this time her response was forceful. She scowled at him, pointed hard to the chair and mouthed _Sit down! _When he didn't, she grabbed him by his belt and pulled him toward his chair. He finally threw up his hands and sat down.

He could still hear Luke. "I don't know what you think you saw last night but we really need to talk."

She sighed. "Luke, it wasn't just last night. This has been going on for a while. You always pick your job over me and I'm tired of it."

He could hear Luke getting angry. "Andy, you're being ridiculous. We need to talk about this face to face."

Sam could see she was getting pissed. He was trying to mind his own business but he couldn't help it. "That's another thing. You _never _listen to me. I'm not some suspect that you're trying to get a confession out of. Don't talk to me like you think you know what I want. I've seen the two of you. I'm not imagining things."

He could hear Luke scoff. "Like you and Swarek?"

Andy stiffened and anger laced her voice. "_You don't get to talk about him. If it weren't for Sam, you probably wouldn_'_t be here. So don't."_

Sam's head snapped in her direction. It was true that he had been there and helped but he wouldn't exactly say he saved Luke's life. Callaghan sounded confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Andy stabbing her finger into the desk as she spoke. "I'm talking about Sam saving your ass. He was there with me. I couldn't keep it together and he kept you stable until the medics got there. So don't."

Luke did not like hearing that he owed Sam Swarek _anything_. "Fine. Just come by and talk to me."

Andy sat back in her chair. "No. I'm done Luke. I have to go. I'm on desk duty today. I'll get my stuff out soon." And she hung up before he could say anything else.

Sam sat there trying to figure out what had just happened. _Did she really just break up with Callaghan in front of me? _

Andy looked over to see a surprised and confused look on Sam's face. She stuck her tongue out at him and answered the ringing phone. All Sam could do was shake his head. His heart was racing. Work could not be over fast enough. He needed to have some space to process everything.

Andy was so proud of herself. She had given Sam what he asked for; she had resolved things with Luke. Now she looked forward to being with Sam. She knew she was driving him crazy. It felt so good in his arms this morning and his lips, _wow_. She had forgotten how they made her feel. She never had that feeling with Luke. She wasn't cold-hearted; she felt a little bad about leaving Luke while he was still healing but she couldn't do it anymore. Seeing him with Jo last night just gave her the courage she had been lacking.

Oliver had called to say he was bringing lunch for them. Andy had disappeared giving Sam a much needed break. She was driving him nuts; constantly touching him, getting too close, smiling _that_ smile at him, looking or at least trying to look innocent. He was glad Oliver was coming in with lunch. He really need time to breathe. He was on his way back to the front when he heard an interview room door open. Before he knew it he was grabbed by the arm and yanked inside. He stumbled through and regained his footing in time to have Andy push him against the wall.

Sam stood staring for two seconds before Andy crushed her lips against his and pressed her body close. It took seconds for him to take her in his arms and respond to the searing heat between them. He wasn't thinking as he pulled her close. _To hell with self-cont_rol.Andy broke him out of it when she started unbuttoning his shirt. He very reluctantly he pulled her away.

Breathlessly he said. "No. Not here Andy."

She trailed kisses up his neck and gently nipped his ear before walking out. He bent over propping on his knees, taking a few deep breaths. As he was finally getting control the door opened and Oliver walked in.

He noticed Sam looked rattled. "Hey brother. What's up?"

Sam shook his head. "What are doing here?"

Oliver looked confused and a little offended. "Uhh. I brought you lunch like we talked about."

Sam shook his head. "I mean in here."

Ollie nodded towards the hall. "Oh. McNally said you were in here." He shrugged. "Seriously. What's going on with you?"

Sam shook it off and pulled out a chair. Ollie sat across from him and stared for a few minutes. Sam got lost in his thoughts while he ate. Oliver reached over and smacked him. He scowled. "What the hell Shaw?"

Oliver looked amused. "Man, you've been sitting there for 5 minutes with that french fry 3 inches from your mouth, staring off into space. What gives?"

Sam looked down to see the fry. He shook his head and stuck it in his mouth. "Nothing."

Oliver scowled. "Bull. I've known you way too long to believe that." Sam kept eating his burger and fries, ignoring Oliver's stare. Oliver laughed. "She's getting to you. That's it, isn't it?"

Sam scowled. "Shut up." He watched the twinkle in his friend's eye. He shook his head and ate

Thirty minutes later Oliver went back to the streets and Sam to the torture chair next to the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. She was on the phone when he came back. He took his seat and let out a deep breath.

Andy turned and smiled at him. She noticed the stressed look and looked at him questioningly. He understood her look and just smiled. They didn't have too much time to talk. The phones were ringing off the hook and Sam got pulled into booking to help. When he came back she looked a little lonely.

She perked up when she saw him coming. He smirked. "You look like you missed me McNally."

She tried to hide her smile and shrugged. "Just tired of answering the phone by myself."

He smiled and sat next to her. "Keep telling yourself that."

She relaxed a little and went back to work. It was close to end of shift when she turned to him. "What are you doing tonight?"

It took him a few seconds to answer. He shrugged. "Umm. I don't know. I guess I'll go to the Penny and have a few drinks with Jerry and Oliver."

She smiled a strained, "Do you think I could ride with you?"

His brain was on overload already and all he could come up with was. "Yeah. Sure. I guess."

He watched her smile falter a little but didn't understand why. She turned back to the phones and made herself busy. Sam was really confused. It was close to time to go and they filled in their relief.

Sam opened his mouth to say something and she jumped up, he could see her trying to hide the pain. "Don't worry. I'll get a ride from Traci." She ran off before he could say anything.

He shook his head as he quickly made his way to the locker room. He wanted to get changed before she did. _What the hell had happened? _

When he walked back out Traci was standing there holding his shirt. "Nash?"

She gave a strained smile and handed him the shirt. "She asked me to give this back to you."

He furrowed his brow. "Where is she?"

Traci shrugged. "I don't know. She gave it to me and took off. What happened Sam?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She's been acting strange all day and then she asked me for a ride. I said ok but then the next thing I know she says never mind and runs off on me."

Traci smiled. "It'll be ok. Are you coming to the Penny?" He nodded. "Sam, I know everything that's going on."

Sam nodded. "I just want to do this right Traci. She _just _broke up with Callaghan."

She patted him on the shoulder. "I know Sam." She handed him the shirt.

He shook his head. "Do me a favor?" She nodded. "Give it back to her."

She smiled big. "Shall I tell her how important it is to you?" He should've known Jerry would tell her. He nodded and she smacked him on the shoulder. "Good move Swarek. See you in a little bit."

He smiled. "Thanks Nash."

He was about to walk to his truck when Oliver came out of the locker room. "Hey brother! You going to the Penny?" Sam nodded as Ollie fell in step with him. "How'd it go with McNally today?"

Sam looked at Oliver and smirked. "Fine."

Oliver nodded. "Really? Because it didn't look so fine when she went running out of here after tossing your shirt at Nash."

Sam cringed on the inside. _Why does Shaw always seem to around for everything? _"It's fine."

They were in Sam's truck now. "What did you do?"

Sam scowled. "I didn't _do _anything."

Oliver scoffed. "Yeah. Ok. What _didn't_ you do?"

Sam still couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing. He told Oliver about the conversation. "I don't know what happened. She took off on me."

Oliver chuckled. "Sammy, brother it's _how_ you said it, not _what_ you said." He sighed. "Ok. It's more than obvious you care about her. I mean she was wearing your _Journey_ shirt for crying out loud."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know why you and Jerry insist that it's such a big deal."

Oliver chuckled. "Really? Sammy, you love Journey and you have _never_ let any of your girlfriends wear it. Hell! You and Monica had your first fight because she tried to sleep in it."

Sam actually remembered that. A small smile crossed his lips as thought of Andy in his shirt. "It's not that big of a deal."

Oliver busted out laughing. "Oh! Please! You love that shirt more than a 13 year old girl loves the freakin Biebs. It's me Sam, you can admit it."

He scowled. "You're pushing your luck." He paused for a second before saying. "Fine. I care about her and I just want to do this right."

Oliver nodded and smiled. "You'll do fine Sammy. Just don't be afraid..." Sam snapped his head in Oliver's direction. Ollie held his hand up. "Don't be nervous... " Another look. "Jesus! Just tell the woman how you feel!"

They pulled up to the Penny and got out. As they walked to the door he said, "I asked Nash to give her the shirt back."

Oliver chuckled and smacked him on the back. "That's my boy. Let's get in there."

Sam and Oliver joined Jerry at the bar for their first round. He watched her at the rookie table. Her body language said she was unhappy. She wasn't sitting up straight and was slightly slumped over her beer. Sam called for Liam and ordered a round of drinks for the rookies.

Jerry was smiling ear to ear. He looked at Ollie. "Is he finally doing what I think he's doing?" Oliver smiled and nodded. "Sammy, brother, way to go!"

Sam smirked. "Shut up and grab Nash's drink." The guys grabbed the drinks and made their way to the rookie table. Everyone could see them except Andy. Sam sat a beer and a shot down beside her. She looked up to see him smiling softly. "You looked like you might need another one."

She sat up a little straighter and gave a small strained smile. "Umm. Thanks."

Their friends stuck around for a couple of rounds and then disappeared to give them some time. Sam knew he needed to take the first step. "Did Nash...umm...did she give you anything?"

She nodded. "I hear it's important to you." He nodded. "If you want it back I have it in Traci's car. I wouldn't want to mess it up."

Sam reached over and took her hand. "It's with the person that's most important to me." She shifted a little. "Andy, I don't know how to do this very well. So please don't think my inability to communicate has anything to do with you. Ok?" She nodded again. "I want to be with you. I always have but we can't just jump into this. You _just _broke up with Callaghan." She tried to pull her hand away but he held on. "Don't. Please. I just want to do this right with you Andy." He took his other hand and brushed some hair away from her face and ran his thumb across her cheek. "God! You're so beautiful." He said quietly.

She teared up. "Sam..."

He leaned over and kissed her. He didn't care who saw him. "I mean it, all of it. I know we've been partners for a year and a half now but this..." Motioning between them. "This is different. _This_ is going to change everything." Andy knew Sam was right. "We take our time. Ok?"

She smiled her sweet smile and it almost reached her eyes. "I'll do whatever you want Sam. I'll prove to you that I know I belong with you and that I won't run. I don't want to run; I never really have with you. That night, the blackout? It had nothing to do with you."

Sam nodded. "I know. I also know I acted like a complete ass afterwards." She chuckled a little remembering Retraining Day. "I'm sorry for that. You deserved way better than that."

Andy sighed. "One day at a time?"

He smiled his full dimple smile and nodded. "That's it. There's going to be talk, especially because of Callaghan but we'll work through it."

She nodded. "Ok." Drinking the last of her beer she said, "Are you leaving soon?"

He smiled. "Whenever you're ready."

She scanned the room for Traci and nodded when she found her. Traci smiled and waved goodbye. Sam nodded to his friends and he escorted Andy to his truck. He opened the door and helped her inside. He realized he didn't know where to go. As if she read his mind. "Can...Would you stay with me tonight?"

He reached over and took her hand as they pulled out of the lot. "Anything you want."

She squeezed his hand. "I promise to behave."

Sam chuckled. "That's a shame. I was starting to enjoy that side of you." He caught her blushing out of the corner of his eye. _She's so damn beautiful when she blushes. _He brought her hand up and gently brushed his lips across the back of her hand. He loved that she jumped a little at his touch. _She's so warm. I could hold her and kiss her forever._

Andy led Sam up to her apartment. "Would you like another beer?"

Sam had really had enough at the Penny. "If you're having one."

He watched her walk to the kitchen. The way she moved blew his mind, made his heart race, and gave him goose bumps. As many times as he's watched her, he could never get enough. She came back and handed him a beer. She pulled him down on the sofa with her and cuddled up to him.

Andy had dated and had a few serious boyfriends. Hell! She had just broken up with the most serious one of all of them but he never made her feel the way Sam did. Being in his arms was like being at home, safe and warm. He kissed the top of her head as he held her close. He loved the way she smelled. He could pick her out in a crowd.

Andy finished her beer and sat the bottle on the coffee table. Sam had already put his on the table beside him. He pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck as he lightly kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair as she pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke away from each other moments later breathing heavily and resting their foreheads together.

She whispered in his ear. "Sam, I need you."

He couldn't deny his need for her any longer. He momentarily gave up on the taking it slow motto. He stood up with her in his arms and carried her to her room, kissing her passionately and holding her tightly to him. He slowly undressed her, admiring her beautiful body. He meant what he said about taking their time but he couldn't stop. Sam's hunger for her was greater than he had ever felt in his life. He hovered over her as they kissed. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her.

He could wait no longer and he slowly slid inside her, growling her name. "Andy!" He held her as they slowly moved in sync.

She met every move he made. "Sam!" It seemed like a lifetime later pleasure washed over them and they held on tightly to each other.

Afterwards they lay together, intertwined and sated. He ran his fingers through her hair as she drew light patterns across his chest. She spoke so quietly he almost missed it. "Are you sorry?"

He looked down at her. "What?"

She spoke a little louder. "Are you sorry that we...?

He shifted her to the side so he could look into her eyes. Kissing her he whispered. "No way. I did mean what I said earlier but honest to god Andy, I have never been as happy as I am right now. " He brushed his nose across hers. He knew he was taking a chance but he didn't care. He knew his heart and it told him it was the right thing. "I love you Andy. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the day you tackled me in that alley." She looked surprised and very nervous. "I don't want to scare you."

She shook her head. "I love you too Sam. I know what just happened doesn't change what you said earlier and I understand."

They talked for a while longer before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
